In the digital age, organizations increasingly rely on digitally-stored data. To protect against data loss, an organization may use one or more backup systems to back up important data.
Due to increasingly complex information technology infrastructures, an organization may create backups using a variety of methods, potentially with differing scopes and/or according to different schedules. In some cases, multiple backups may provide partially overlapping protection to some data sets. Accordingly, an administrator wishing to restore data may have to sift through a large number of backups. Furthermore, the administrator may need to restore data from multiple backups in order to bring a computing system or resource back to a desired state. The selection of backups and the order in which they are restored may further depend on what the administrator wishes to restore (e.g., a full volume, a selection of files, a database, etc.). Given the potential complexity of backup configurations and restoration options, restoring data to a desired state may cost an administrator significant time and effort and/or potentially lead to user error. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for restoring application data.